Deux frères
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Ryker a toujours été soumis à son frère, il aimerait le tuer, mais il ne le fait pas. Pourquoi ? Car c'est son frère. Dans cet OS, venez découvrir quelques bribes de la vie de Ryker et Viggo, de leur enfance à leur engagement chez les chasseurs de dragons, et ce qui les a fait devenir de grands guerriers, l'un par la force, l'autre par l'intelligence et la terreur. OS n2 EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut !**

 **Voilà un nouvel OS !**

 **Je ne sais pas trop d'où il m'est venu, Ryker n'était pas vraiment un personnage qui m'inspirait et puis finalement c'est parti tout seul !**

 **Rating T, c'est assez violent mais à mon avis pas assez pour mettre M donc on reste dans le T, mais soyez quand même prévenus.**

 **Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à dreamworks.**

 **Voilà je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire !**

 **Deux frères**

« Je m'occupe de tout, toi tu agis »

« Fais-le »

« Obéis »

Tels étaient les phrases que Ryker connaissaient par cœur. Et pire que ça, elles étaient prononcées par son petit frère.

Viggo, son petit frère.

Etait-ce normal que lui, le plus grand le plus fort, se fasse dicter sa vie par Viggo ?

Et pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Je pourrai le tuer, se répetait-il souvent.

Mais il ne le faisait pas, et pour deux raisons :

La première, il avait peur, et la deuxième, contrairement à Viggo, il avait un cœur.

Alors que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Viggo semblait dénué de tout sentiments.

* * *

Jusqu'à la naissance de son frère, Ryker vivait tranquillement, il était heureux de ce que la vie lui apportait, heureux des petits bonheurs de tous les jours…

Son objectif était de devenir un grand guerrier, sans peur, comme son père, un des meilleurs guerrier du village où ils habitaient.

Il faisait parti d'une grande famille viking.

Sa mère, Nyali, était toujours souriante et très aimante, tout comme son père Eslak, d'une extrême bienveillance envers son fils. Mais il souffrait d'un mal qui faisait que dès qu'il se mettait en colère, il était incapable de se contrôler, ce qui pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

C'est pourquoi, le petit Ryker, malgré son immense admiration pour son père, gardait cependant une part de peur en lui et craignait ses colères.

Et lors de ses cinq ans, Viggo arriva. Immédiatement, il fut aimé et apprécié par tout le village, avec ses grands sourires et ses câlins qu'il offrait à qui voulait.

Mais le drame arriva. Ils avaient huit et trois ans lorsque sous le coup de la colère, Eslak tua leur mère. Et c'est Viggo qui la trouvait, gisant sur le sol, le cœur transpercé par une épée.

Ce funeste jour, Viggo changea. Il s'endurcit et rejetta toute sorte d'affection qu'on pouvait lui offrir, et particulièrement celles de son père qui sombrait dans la dépréssion désespéré d'avoir tué sa femme qu'il aimait tant.

A partir de là, les deux frères s'éloignèrent.

Ryker, lui, avait pour seul but de devenir le plus puissant des guerriers, et s'entrainait nuit et jour.

Quand à Viggo, il semblait avoir développé un don pour l'arnaque et l'escroquerie. Toute la journée, il réfléchissait, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et à arnaquer tous ceux qui se présentait sur son passage.

Et il jouait tout le temps à un jeu que Ryker trouvait incompréhensible, mais qui passionnait Viggo, des masses et des griffes.

Et plus ils grandissaient, plus Ryker trouvait son frère sadique, fourbe, manipulateur, tricheur, sans cœur, et malgré tout, d'une grande intelligence. Comme si Viggo était entouré d'une aura démonique.

Il se moquait d'ailleurs éperdument de son grand frère, et avait déjà un certain contrôle sur lui.

Et quand Viggo eu quatorze ans, il tua Eslak, le père, en l'attirant dans un guet-apens. C'est qu'il était devenu subtil, il ne tuait pas juste violemment, il utilisait des tactiques plus…recherchées, et on avait retrouvé Eslak égorgé, brulé au fond d'un trou, recouvert de gel de cauchemar monstrueux qui brulait doucement sur le corps.

Le cœur déchiré, Ryker ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Par pur vengeance ? Pour le gout du sang ?

Ce qui était sur, c'est que Ryker, à présent, avait peur. Peur de ce frère qui semblait mener ce monde à la baguette, qui semblait capable de tout, même de tuer si on ne lui obéissait pas.

Et Ryker n'osait plus lever le doigt contre lui.

Maintenant devenus orphelins, leur vie devenait de plus en plus dure. Ils étaient obligés de voler pour trouver de quoi manger. De plus en plus brutal, Ryker attaquait les gens qui refusait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait où qui lui posait problème.

Viggo, lui, revenait toujours les mains surchargées de bibelots précieux et de délicieux plats, et sans se salir les mains, ce que Ryker ne comprenait décidemment pas.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il appris la sinistre vérité.

Viggo avait emmener un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine sur la place du village et avait rameuter tout ses habitants. Il avait alors dit :

\- Je vous ordonne de me donner sans protester tout ce que je vous demande à l'avenir. Est-ce clair ?

Tout le monde rigola, ce jeune homme avait bien du culot de leur demander une chose pareille, d'un air aussi sérieux. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il était réellement sérieux ?

Personne.

Viggo reprit :

\- Vous n'acceptez pas ? Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu.

Et d'un geste brusque, il enfonça un poignard dans la gorge du petit garçon qu'il promenait. Un grand silence envahit le village alors que le petit tombait à genoux, puis s'effondra, mort, une grosse tâche de sang s'élargissait sur son petit cou.

La mère du petit hurla et se précipita vers lui, mais fut stoppée net par le regard implacable que Viggo lui lançait.

\- Voyez ce que je n'hésiterais pas à faire sur vos misérables existences si vous n'acceptez pas ce que je vous demande, dit Viggo d'une voix forte, ses yeux luisants d'une lueur démente.

Depuis, face à la terreur qu'il inspirait, il n'avait plus aucun problème à se procurer tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Par un simple regard qu'il lançait, tout le monde se taisait et se pliait à sa volonté, et Ryker n'y échappait pas.

Et quand il lui demandait pourquoi faisait-il ça, il répondait simplement :

\- Pour gagner.

\- Gagner quoi ? demandait Ryker.

\- Mais gagner ce jeu qu'est la vie mon cher frère, répondait-il de sa voix doucereuse.

* * *

Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps que Viggo était devenu un monstre.

Et maintenant, chez les chasseurs de dragons, cela semblait pire encore.

Toute la troupe avait peur. Toute la troupe était à ses pieds, et lui accordait une admiration sans limite.

Une admiration basée sur la terreur qu'il inspirait bien sur, pour cet homme qui savait tout, qui prévoyait tout et qui semblait au dessus de tout.

Il en était de même pour Ryker. Il savait que Viggo n'hésiterait pas à tuer son propre frère si celui-ci le génait.

S'engager chez les chasseurs de dragons était à ses yeux la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'y engager.

* * *

C'était à cause de cette fille, Armina, dont Ryker était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ils se sont finalement mis ensemble et s'aimaient beaucoup. Pour Ryker, c'était la meilleure année de sa vie, la seule où il a enfin pu connaître le bonheur. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait oublié ce qu'était la tendresse et la retrouvait enfin, après tant d'années, avec Armina.

Mais la vie de Ryker avait toujours été ponctuée de malheur, et arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Un soir, il entendit un cri qui venait de la clairière à coté de chez lui, et s'y précipita.

Et il la vit. Armina, qui gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Et à coté, d'elle un dragon vipère aux griffes ensanglantées.

Fou de douleur et de rage, Ryker se jeta sur le dragon et le tua à la seule force de ses bras.

Depuis ce jour, il gardait au fond de lui une rage intense, un désir profond d'exterminer tous les dragons qui puissent exister sur terre. Et ainsi, c'est sans hésitation qu'il s'engagea auprès des chasseurs. A son plus grand étonnement, Viggo le suivi.

* * *

Et si maintenant, il était le capitaine des chasseurs de dragons, qu'il faisaitpeur à ses hommes, qu'il était violent et brutal, au fond de lui, tout n'était que tristesse.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublié Armina. Il se souvenait de ses longs cheveux roux qui volaient au vent, des ses grands yeux noisette, de ses sourires, mais aussi de ses caresses, de ses baisers…Il l'avait tellement aimé…

Mais elle était morte, lui laissant une profonde coupure dans son cœur, et le laissant seul avec son monstrueux frère.

* * *

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés chez les chasseurs, Viggo a tout de suite eu du succès et monta rapidement en grade, pour son sens de la guerre et son intelligence.

Et lorsque l'ancien chef mourut « mystérieusement », il prit sa place sans grande difficulté, et par fausse bonté, plaça son frère à ses cotés.

* * *

Maintenant, Ryker était soumis à son petit frère. Bien sur, il rêvait de le tuer, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

C'est son frère, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, car contrairement à Viggo, il avait un cœur.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 **Cyclonedragons :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **J'ai finalement écrit un second OS, en lien avec le premier bien sur!**

 **Un grand merci pour vos rewiews, et merci spécialement à bris'arme qui m'a grandement inspirée pour cet OS.**

 **je ne vous embête**

 **pas plus, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Avant que Viggo n'arrive au pouvoir, les chasseurs de dragons n'étaient qu'une modeste armée, deux petites centaines au maximum, qui vendaient les éléments précieux que pouvaient apporter les dragons, mais n'atteignaient pas de performances extraordinaires.

C'est pourquoi Viggo avait plusieurs objectifs en accédant au trône.

Le premier, il voulait tout d'abord trouver au sein des chasseurs le même état de supériorité qu'il avait dans son village natal.

La deuxième était tout naturellement d'enrichir son armée et d'en posséder une de plus de milles hommes.

Et enfin, son but ultime, dominer le monde, être le chef du plus grand commerce de dragons qui n'ait jamais existé, au point que plus personne n'oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Pour agrandir son armée, il n'eu pas trop de mal. Il lui suffisait d'obliger les hommes de venir parmi eux, que ce soit par la propagande, la force ou la terreur. Ce n'était en tout cas pas un obstacle.

Afin de retrouver la terreur qu'il inspirait jadis dans son village, sa première action fut de prouver à la troupe qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir. Et pour cela, il utilisa Ryker.

Oh, non pas qu'il eu besoin de Ryker en particulier, il aurait pu utiliser n'importe qui d'autre, pourvu qu'il soit physiquement impressionnant et qu'il lui soit soumis.

Et son frère correspondait parfaitement à ces critères…

Il l'avait alors placé au poste de capitaine, Ryker ne se douterait de rien, il penserait sans aucun doute à un acte de générosité fraternelle. Que c'est beau la naïveté ! pensait il souvent.

Ainsi dès qu'un chasseur l'importunait, il convoquait l'ensemble de sa troupe devant sa hutte.

Et il obligeait Ryker à tuer l'homme, mais pas n'importe comment, d'une manière à ce qu'il souffre atrocement. Il demandait alors à son frère d'écarteler le chasseur, de lui arracher les membres uns à uns, ce que Ryker faisait, sans le moindre enthousiasme, mais il le faisait, sous le regard terrifié des autres hommes.

C'est de cette façon qu'il commença à contrôler totalement ses soldats. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus que Ryker les terrifie plus que lui. C'est pourquoi il l'envoyait très souvent en mission loin de leur base.

Et pour être sur que la troupe avait bien peur de lui, il a bien fallut qu'il se salisse les mains, au moins une fois.

C'était un pauvre chasseur innocent qui était malheureusement pour lui passé près de Viggo lorsque celui-ci réfléchissait à son plan.

Viggo l'amena devant sa hutte et appela la troupe. Les chasseurs arrivèrent, prêts à voir Ryker écarteler l'un des leurs, et furent très surpris lorsqu'ils virent Viggo, un poignard en main, tenant un pauvre chasseur tremblant par l'épaule.

\- J'ai entendu, commença t-il, certaines personnes…douter de ma capacité à être chef…douter…de moi simplement. Et bien voyez, bande d'incapables, voyez ce que je vais faire et nous verrons si certains oseront toujours dire ce genre de chose !

Avec le sourire le plus sadique et le plus démoniaque dont il était capable, il leva son poignard et l'abattit dans l'œil du chasseur qui hurla de douleur. Toujours en souriant, Viggo trancha net ses oreilles et l'homme tomba à terre en hurlant, le visage plein de sang. Enfin, il lui enfonça le couteau dans les cotes et s'en éloigna, dégouté.

\- Vous pouvez disposer messieurs, dit il d'une voix mielleuse. Et le premier qui essayera d'aider cet homme…le rejoindra.

Terrifié, toute la troupe s'enfuie, en laissant derrière eux le pauvre chasseur qui hurlait en appelant désespérément de l'aide.

Quelques années plus tard

Viggo était en train d'exposer un plan d'attaque à Ryker pour récupérer le mucus d'un dragon très rare, l'incrusquatteur, quand il remarqua que son grand frère ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Viggo le regarda avec un petit sourire. Torturer son frère était une occupation qui l'amusait…

\- Dis moi, Ryker…pourquoi t'es tu engagé chez les chasseurs de dragons ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, bougonna Ryker.

\- C'est à cause…d' _elle_ , n'est ce pas ? demanda Viggo d'un air provocateur.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Sais tu quelle est ta plus grosse erreur, mon très cher frère ?

\- …

\- Et bien ta plus grosse erreur est d'aimer. A cause d'Armina, tu te morfonds, tu es triste et si tu as intégré les chasseurs de dragons, c'est de sa faute…

\- Elle me manque Viggo, c'est tout à fait normal et non, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne, dit Ryker d'un ton cassant.

Ah oui ?répondit Viggo de sa voix doucereuse. Si ça te manque tant, tu n'avait en choisir une autre…Comme je te le dit souvent, personne n'est irremplaçable…

\- Tu ne peut pas comprendre, interrompit Ryker.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que jamais tu ne pourra être quelqu'un, jamais tu ne pourra être un bon chef, ou même un bon capitaine, jamais tant que tu n'aura pas compris qu'il faut savoir faire des sacrifice, que toute personne peut être remplacée et qu'il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur la mort d'une seule pauvre personne, s'exclama Viggo.

Que crois tu ? Quand je t'ai fait entré chez les chasseurs de dragons, j'aurai pu faire ça sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais tu étais si naïf, si faible que je n'ai pas eu a cherché plus loin, mais sache bien que toi aussi je pourrai te remplacer sans éprouver le moindre remord !

Ryker serra les poings.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, « quand je t'ai fait entré chez les chasseurs » ?

La bouche de Viggo se tordit en un sourire encore bien plus démoniaque.

\- Ca signifie que ce n'est pas par hasard que ce dragon vipère l'a attaqué, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle est morte…Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu aille présenter mon plan à tes hommes…

Face au regard que Viggo lui lança, Ryker ne put que s'incliner. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage et de regret.

Tout était de la faute de Viggo, c'est lui qui avait tué Armina, il en était sur maintenant, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Cette nuit là, Ryker ne put fermer l'œil. Après avoir beaucoup pleuré, il pris une décision. Il allait tuer Viggo, tuer son frère.

Le lendemain, il alla voir Viggo. Il lui fit croire qu'on avait trouvé un buffleroi, dragon dont ils allaient pouvoir tirer beaucoup d'argent et que Viggo recherchait depuis longtemps déjà.

En réalité, c'était un piège, arrivé sur les lieux, Viggo devrait se faire attaquer par un dragon vipère, qui le tuerai.

Ils partirent donc sur l'île, et une fois arrivé, Viggo descendit le premier.

Ryker le guida jusqu'au lieu où devait avoir lieu le meurtre puis le laissa passer devant en lui assurant que le buffleroi se trouvait dans une grotte qu'ils apercevaient au loin.

Une fois que Viggo fut assez éloigné, Ryker siffla et un énorme dragon vipère surgit et se précipita sur son frère.

Mais Viggo n'eut pas l'air surpris, il garda sur son visage un sourire révélateur. Il savait. D'avance, il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Et lorsque le dragon lui infligea un violent coup de griffe sur la nuque et que Viggo s'évanouit, il garda son sourire, jusqu'au bout.

Il va mourir, pensa Ryker. Le dragon s'avança, prêt à en finir avec sa victime.

 _Si je fais ça, si je laisse mourir, je serai comme lui, aussi monstrueux que lui_ … _c'est mon frère._

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ryker se jeta sur le dragon et d'un seul coup de son épée, trancha net la tête du vipère.

Un chasseur ramassa Viggo et l'emmena sur le bateau où il fut soigné par ses hommes.

Un autre demanda à Ryker si on allait quand même chercher le buffleroi, et le visage rouge de rage, de honte et de regret, il répondit :

\- On rentre.

\- Mais…un buffleroi capitaine ça ne se rate pas…

\- On rentre ! hurla t-il, les larmes aux yeux, et sous le coup de la colère, il trancha la tête du chasseur.

Ce fut la seule fois où Ryker osa s'attaquer à son frère, et finalement, il n'avait pas réussi.

Et Viggo savait. Il savait que Ryker le sauverai, il pouvait donc se faire blesser en toute confiance par le dragon, sachant parfaitement qu'il survivrait et que cela lui donnerait encore plus de contrôle sur son frère.

Car Ryker saurait qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Viggo.

Et cela se vérifia, plus jamais Ryker n'émit une seule objection face à son frère, qui lui ressortait de cette aventure avec tout de même une immense cicatrice sur le cou, mais il fallait bien une rançon au succès.

Quelques années plus tard

Les chasseurs avaient finis par rencontrer des ennemis, les dragonniers, six jeunes gens qui chevauchaient des dragons.

Viggo, lui, ne voulait pas forcément les anéantir, ce qui lui importait, c'était de récupérer l'œil de dragons, comme les dragonniers l'appelaient.

Ca c'était les affaires de Viggo.

Quant à Ryker, ces dragonniers le rendaient d'autant plus mal. Des personnes, qui elles, semblaient humaines, des personnes capables d'aimer.

Et ça pour Ryker, ce fut un grand choc. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu des gens dotés de réels sentiments.

C'est pour ça que si il exécutait les ordres de Viggo sans sourciller, qu'il devait combattre ces dragonniers, au fond de lui, il les enviaient, et plus que tout au monde, il aurait aimé les rejoindre.

 **Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous aurez plus!**

 **cette fois-ci je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, mais si vous avez encore des idées, donnez les moi et je verrai ce que je pourrai en faire!**

 **cyclone :)**


End file.
